Naruto the Neglected Huntsman of Konoha
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Inspired by Ryu Kotei's Straw Hat Ninja, and Clash of the Legends Rise of the Kazioukage. Naruto is neglected by his parents and godparents for his two siblings. One night, he learns his surrogate mother Kyuubi is dying. In her last moments, she asks Shinigami to give him nine new souls to help him. Now watch as Naruto rises as the Huntsman of Konoha.


Naruto the neglected Huntsman of Konoha

Chap 1

Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents and godparents for his two siblings, and shunned by the majority of the village. One night, he is brought into his mindscape and learns his surrogate mother Kyuubi is dying. In her last moments, she asks Shimigami to help Naruto. What if Shimigami brought nine huntresses to help Naruto? Watch as Naruto rises as the Huntsman of Konoha.

/

/

Extremely powerful/intelligent/aura/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/bukijutsu Naruto

There will be bashing, but that's for later.

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/OC Yamato/Anko Omoi/Karui among others

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or RWBY

Our story begins six years prior in Konoha. Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage was helping his wife Kushina Uzumaki give birth to their newborn triplets Naruto, Menma, and Kimiko. Unfortunately, the moment was shattered when a man wearing an orange spiral mask appeared, holding the infants hostage. Minato immediately rushed to save his children, however this proved to be a distraction, as the masked man appeared next to Kushina, and proceeded to unleash the Kyuubi no Yoko upon the unsuspecting village of Konohagakure. To make a long story short, Minato was able to thwart the masked man's plan, and used a different fuinjutsu to split the Kyuubi into its yin chakra, which was split between Kushina and Kimiko. The yang chakra was sealed into Menma, leaving Naruto with the soul. Minato had then announced that Menma and Kimiko were the village's heroes. Naruto, unfortunately was shunned due to the more pronounced whisker marks. Things only got worse three years later when Jiraiya approached both parents, and informed them of a prophecy from the elder toad stating one will save the shinobi world. Naruto was ignored by all the adults who thought Menma or Kimiko would be the child of prophecy.

CURRENT

NARUTO

A 6-year old Naruto was calmly looking out into the night sky on his room's patio. "Why won't my parents or godparents train me" he wondered. ""Hiruzen-jiji, Itachi-nii, and Shisui-nii can only do so much for me without anybody knowing" he thought. It was then, Naruto felt a weak tug in his mind. "Kaa-chan" Naruto thought, as he went into his mindscape.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto found himself standing in front of a very pale woman with lifeless crimson hair, violet-slitted eyes, a pair of fox ears, and nine transparent tails. This was Ayako otherwise known as Kyuubi. "K-Kit, I-I'm s-sorry" Ayako said looking at her surrogate son. "Kaa-san, what's wrong" Naruto asked? Ayako sighed sadly, as she gently held her surrogate son. "Kit, I'm dying because I wasn't able to gain any of my chakra" Ayako said. "I-I remember the first time we met" she said.

FLASHBACK

A 3-year old Naruto was running from a mob of villagers and shinobi, when a voice from nowhere spoke. "Quickly little one, hide in that narrow alley." Wasting little time, Naruto just managed to have enough room to squeeze into the alley. "That demon got away" a civilian said infuriated. "Let's check over in that direction" a shinobi said, as the mob soon left. Once the mob was gone, Naruto slowly moved into the open street. "Who said that" Naruto asked, looking around, but not seeing anyone? A sweet and melodious voice soon sounded in his mind. "Why, that would be me kit" a feminine voice said. "Let's head home, and I'll explain everything" the woman said.

NARUTO

Ten minutes later, Naruto had made it back to his home, and he found nobody had noticed his absence. Quickly making his way to his room, Naruto felt himself zone out.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto found himself standing in front of a large cage. "Okay, this is interesting" Naruto mused. "True kit" the same voice said, as a large crimson kitsune with nine ghostly tails came into view. "K-Kyuubi" Naruto said in awe and fear. "Now kit, I wouldn't hurt you" Kyuubi said, gently before transforming into a beautiful young woman with long-flowing crimson hair, and beautiful purple-slitted eyes. She wore a beautiful red and purple sundress that barely contained her figure. (For her figure, think of a mix of a swimmer, athlete, and a model.) "My name is Ayako" The now identified Ayako said. "No, you're not a monster like those silly humans think you are either, so don't you dare think otherwise" Ayako said in a motherly voice. "Ayako-san, can I please call you my kaa-san, since my parents ignore me" Naruto asked pleadingly? "Naruto, I would be truly honored to be your mother" Ayako said gently, as she knelt down, and held her son, gently soothing him. "Kushina you fool, Mito would be so ashamed and disgusted by your actions" Ayako thought.

END FLASHBACK

Ayako smiled weakly, as she laid against her surrogate son. "P-Please k-kit, live your life for the both of us" she said, as she felt her strength fading. "Y-You're strong already, and I know you'll leave your mark in this world" Ayako said, before closing her eyes. "Kaa-chan, I promise I'll do everything you'd want me to do and then some" Naruto said, tears freely falling from his eyes. "Do not worry young one" a calm voice said, making Naruto turn to face the Shinigami. "Hello Shinigami-sama" Naruto said, bowing to the kami. "No formalities necessary, and Ayako and I have already made arrangements for nine people to step in, and be your acting family, though, one wishes to show them self later on, once you've gotten familiar with your other tenants" Shinigami said. "Right now, they will give you time to mourn for Ayako" Shinigami said, as Naruto returned to reality.

TRAINING GROUND X

The next Early, the next morning, Naruto got up, and went to his favorite training ground. Upon arrival, Naruto found a beautiful Sakura blossom tree, and made a makeshift headstone for Ayako that read:

"Here lies Ayako Otsutsuki."

"Though she was known as a biju, she had other titles: Kyuubi, Demon Queen, friend, and most importantly a loving mother."

"I'll miss you, but I'll never forget you."

Love

Your son Naruto

While Naruto was doing this, he sensed two people hiding in the tree line. "You can come out" Naruto called, as a woman with blonde hair, and her daughter, who had pink hair slowly walked into view. "Hello Naruto, I'm Mebuki Haruno, and this is my little daughter Sakura" Mebuki said, as Sakura shyly hid behind her mother's leg. "It's nice to meet you" Naruto said, as he gave a polite bow, and waved at Sakura, who timidly waved back. "Now, care to tell me why you're making a headstone for Kyuubi" Mebuki asked kindly? "Well, my family doesn't acknowledge me, so Ayako kaa-chan took it upon herself to give me the love I should have gotten, as well as training" Naruto said.

""

""

""

""

""

""

Mebuki said absolutely nothing, but one could clearly tell she was furious, due to the massive waves of ungodly KI flooding the area, as well as the sudden departure of all animal life in the vicinity. Naruto and Sakura were clinging to each other for dear life, as they slowly moved away from the enraged Mebuki. "Naruto-san, can I be your friend" Sakura asked innocently? "Of course Sakura-san, I don't have friends my age, so I'm pretty much alone" Naruto replied.

TIMESKIP

Later that day, Naruto was sitting under a sakura blossom tree deep in meditation that Ayako had taught him, when he felt himself being pulled into his mindscape.

MINDSCAPE

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself looking at eight figures. "Hello there you little cutie, a girl with turquoise eyes and short orange hair said. "I take it, you're the ones Shinigami-sama sent" Naruto inquired? "Yes, Let me introduce you to everyone" a girl with black hair and warm amber eyes said, as she pointed to her friends.

"Ruby Rose" Blake said, gesturing to a girl with long black hair that had a few red streaks.

"Weiss Snee" Blake said, pointing to a girl with snow white hair, and blue eyes, who gave a small smile.

"Yang Xiao Long" Blake said, looking toward a buxom Blonde-haired girl, who waved energetically.

"Nora Valkyrie" Blake said, as the orange haired girl smiled.

"Pyrrah Nicos" Blake said, looking toward a girl that seemed to remind Naruto of Ayako.

"Neo" Blake said, as a girl with pink and white hair with brown streaks waved.

"Velvet Scarletina" a girl with rabbit ears gave a cheerful laugh.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and we're going to be your surrogate family" Blake said, before each girl then began to tell Naruto of where they were originally from, and what extraordinary things they did in their time. Naruto was awestruck by the tales the girls told, and already formed friendly bonds with the group, with Ruby, Neo, Nora, and Yang being his older sisters/best friends, while Weiss, Pyrrah, Velvet, and Blake were more maternal figures. Little did anyone realize, that this was the beginning of a legend that would even surpass the Rikudo Sennin, or the dangers that were soon to follow?

TIMESKIP

Twelve long years have passed since Ayako's passing, and Naruto had grown into quite a shinobi. He was still ignored and neglected by his family, but his surrogate family had grown. Each of the huntresses had helped him train in their specialties, as well as the shinobi arts, as had several shinobi who were more than willing to help train him, as well as seeing how arrogant Naruto's siblings were becoming.

Neo had taught Naruto how her illusions worked, and she began training him on how to cast them, and with some extra help from Itachi Uchia and Kurenai Yuhi Naruto's genjutsus had become much more lethal.

Weiss had trained him in swordsmanship, as did a jonin named Hayate Gekkou, and a cat-masked Anbu named Yugao Uzuki. Weiss as well trained Naruto in using her gliffs, which was similar to fuinjutsu.

Blake had helped Naruto train in ninjutsu, thanks to her shadow semblance, and Naruto learning the kage bushins, and also trained in assassination techniques, which the special jonin Anko Mitarashi was all too happy to provide assistance.

Nora and Gai had helped with Naruto's physical training.

Ruby had taught him how to utilize his speed, and intimidation via her silver eyes, with help from Ibiki Morino.

Pyrrha had taught Naruto bukijutsu, and tactics, alongside the former Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who promised not to tell his family about his situation.

Velvet and Yang had taken it upon themselves to train Naruto in hand to hand combat, and thanks to Velvet's ability to take a picture of the people training in various styles, Naruto made great leaps in the field.

End Chap 1

/

Now to explain a few things:

I had this idea, and wanted to try my hand at it, and like I mentioned beforehand, this was inspired by Clash of the Legends "Rise of the Kazioukage", and RyuKotei's "Straw Hat Ninja, only a bit closer to Straw Hat Ninja with Key differences.

Also, like I mentioned in Student of the Tailed Beasts, a mother's love is supposed to be unconditional, thus why I went with Huntresses.

The last huntress will appear during the Wave arc.

As for Naruto gaining semblences, yes he'll gain them, augmenting his abilities/skills as a shinobi, as well as a doujutsu fusion of the Rinnegan, with Ruby's silver eyes.

Also, other RWBY characters will show up, only they'll have different roles/backstories.

I will also take requests for weapons Naruto can craft. (I'll take 5-6 weapons, and before anyone asks, Naruto wants to create his own weapons/path instead of falling on others.)

/

My thoughts and prayers to all the people affected by hurricane Florence from this past Thursday.

Read & Review


End file.
